I Want You To Know
by Me A Genius
Summary: Short story. Shay and Lindsey both have feelings for each other but don't know how to express it and Shay is dating Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

_Shay's POV_

Today I invited my friends to come over to my house because I'm having a pool party. So far everyone came and we are having a good time and laughing. I'm by the pool with Ashley and Troain and we are just talking, but Lindsey hasn't come yet and I hope she comes over I want to see her.

''Hey babe I got you a drink.'' My boyfriend Ryan said.

''Thanks.'' I said and we kiss.

''And you didn't get me and Troain a drink how rude.'' Ashley said and we laugh.

''You didn't tell me what you wanted to drink.'' Ryan said and he puts his arm around my waist and I drink beer.

Then I see Lindsey talking to Tyler, Lucy and Ian and she looks great. The Lindsey walk towards us and we greet each other and talk, next week Lindsey will return to pretty little liars and I'm happy about it.

''Hey congrats on your youtube channel it's pretty cool.'' Lindsey said.

''Thanks.'' I said smiling at her.

''What you been up to?'' Ashley said.

''Mostly doing other projects. Shawn and I broke up four months ago so now I'm single and my friends are playing match maker.'' Lindsey said.

''Why you didn't tell us?'' I said.

''Wasn't a big deal and it wasn't meant to between with Shawn and I.'' Lindsey said.

''I can set you up with my friend Christopher and he is a male model.'' Troain said and I glare at her.

''I will think about it.'' Lindsey said and I hope she will say no.

''You should be single and not rush into a relationship and break ups are hard.'' I said.

''Lindsey is hot and she should go on dates and there is nothing wrong with that just going on dates.'' Ashley said.

''True.'' Troain said.

''Wow um okay now I'm going to get a drink.'' Lindsey said.

''I need a drink to.'' Troain said and they walk away together to the bar.

Lindsey is wearing a black bikini and I look at her while she walks away. I have feelings for Lindsey but I have a boyfriend and I don't know what to do. I spend time with my friends and Ryan and everyone is having a good time, now I'm eating with my friends.

I walk to bar to get a drink and I see a guy flirting with Lindsey and she is just smiling and laughing. I feel jealous and I start to drink beer and he is not her type and I walk away. I couldn't stand there and see him flirting with her.

I try not to think about it so I keep spending time with my friends and I'm having fun.

''What's wrong?'' Ashley said.

''Nothing it wrong.'' I said.

''Yeah something is wrong I can tell.'' Ashley said.

''I'm fine and nothing is wrong.'' I said.

''You are not a good liar and I know something is wrong but you won't tell me. So just tell me what is wrong.'' Ashley said. Before I can say something Ryan walks up to me.

''Hey babe I'm going to meet with my friends.'' Ryan said.

''Thought we are going out tonight?'' I said.

''Well this is my cue to leave you two alone.'' Ashley said and she leaves.

''We can go out another night.'' Ryan said.

''But you always pick your friends over me and I'm sick of it.'' I said.

''Don't start because I don't want to argue with you. It's just a date that we can do another day.'' Ryan said.

''Whatever Ryan just leave.'' I sad angry.

''Fine.'' Ryan said and he leaves.

The party is over and everyone went home and I start to clean up. I'm still mad at Ryan because he always spend more time with his friends and less with me.

''Need help cleaning?'' I turn around and it's Lindsey.

''Thought you left while ago.'' I said.

''Nope, I was on the phone with my aunt it was her birthday.'' Lindsey said and she starts to help me clean.

''You don't have clean.'' I said.

''I don't mind. So why are you mad?'' Lindsey said.

''Why make you think I'm mad?'' I said.

''I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?'' Lindsey said.

''I got into an argument with Ryan. Because tonight we had date night but he picked his friends over me.'' I said.

''Did you tell him how you felt about it?" Lindsey said.

''I did but lately we just been arguing on the smallest stuff. I don't know what to do because I always have feelings for someone else.'' I said.

''That is a tricky situation. Who is the person you have feelings for?'' Lindsey said.

''It's a friend I know for a while. But I'm scare to confess my feelings because it can ruin the friendship.'' I said.

''Well I'm not good at giving advice. All I can say is think clearly before you make a move so you won't regret it at the end. And I think you should tell your friend about your feelings and if it doesn't work out then you won't have to keep thinking what if all the time.'' Lindsey said and I nod.

''I will think about it. So you have feelings for anyone?'' I said and we sit together.

''I do have feelings for someone but I lost my chance because I took too long to make a move.'' Lindsey said.

''That sucks.'' I said and she nods.

"So who do you have a crush on? Ian?" Lindsey says laughing.

"No! Not funny." I say smacking her arm but she keeps laughing.

"That's it." I say and push Lindsey inside the pool.

"Hey Not fair I'm drenched now." Lindsey says from inside the pool.

"Yeah you look like a drenched mouse. Just like you looked years ago when you played as Paige going to Emily's house to apologize." I say.

"Hey you said you won't bring that Up." Lindsey says splashing water at me.

"Hey don't do that." I say.

"Oh yes I will." Lindsey says grabbing my leg and pulling me inside the pool.

"You are so dead!" I say and she swims away and I swim fast behind her. I grab Lindsey and splash water at her.

Then she splash back at me we splash water at each other and suddenly notice that our face are really close together and our noses are touching. I look at Lindsey and see her looking at my eyes and lips.

Before I can do anything Lindsey captures my lips between hers and kisses me deeply and passionately. We pull away and I look at her

"Um I'm sorry." Lindsey says getting out of pool.

''Lindsey wait.'' I said getting out the pool and she leaves my house.

Lindsey gets in her car and drives away and I don't know how to react what just happened. I touch my lip and I go inside my house to put on clothes. I lay in my bed and I can't stop thinking about the kiss then Ryan sends me text but I don't reply back. I don't want to get my hopes up if she doesn't feel the same way for me.

 _-Next day-_

I'm on the set of pretty little liars and Lindsey comes back today and I see her talking to Keegan and Lucy. Lindsey has been ignoring me all day and when I try to talk to her I can't because she comes up with excuses.

''Lindsey can we talk?'' I said.

''Right now is not a good time.'' She said.

''Why?'' I said.

''Your boyfriend is walking towards you while holding flowers.'' She said.

''Hey babe.'' Ryan said and we kiss then I see Lindsey look away.

''What are you doing here?'' I said.

''I came to surprise you.'' Ryan said.

"Um okay you can leave now." I say.

"No we are going out for a date." Ryan says.

"I'm not in mood and I'm not done working." I say.

"Whenever I wanna spend time with you, you just ignore me!" Ryan says getting mad.

"Just calm down okay." I say

"You shut up! I came to take you out and you saying no!" Ryan says.

"When I wanted to go out you chose your friends over me." I say.

"You don't bring my friends in this!" Ryan says punching the door and I cry.

"Hey leave her alone okay." Lindsey says pulling me away from him and Tyler and Ian takes Ryan outside.

"I'm okay." I say wiping my eyes and giving fake smile to Lindsey.

"No you're not." Lindsey says but I walk away from her.

I walk back to my dressing room and Lindsey follows me.

''Lindsey leave me alone.'' I said.

''Are you okay?'' Lindsey said.

''I don't want to talk.'' I said.

''Break up with him because I can see you are not happy.'' Lindsey said.

''Just leave I just want to be alone.'' I said.

''We can talk now. And I want to make sure you are okay.'' She said.

''I'm okay you can leave now.'' I said.

''Don't lie.'' She said.

''Leave! I don't want to talk to you or anyone else right now.'' I said.

''Fine.'' Lindsey said and she leaves.

Ashley and Lucy come to my dressing room and I tell them what happened. And I feel bad for yelling at Lindsey and she hasn't spoken to me all day.

After shooting I change back to my clothes and I see Lindsey dressed and walking towards her car and I run after her.

"Yes?" She says.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Someone's runs to me and taps my shoulder and I jump I look behind and see its Shay.

"Yes?" I say.

"Um wanna eat together at a restaurant?" She asks and I don't know what to say I really like her but she is straight and has a boyfriend who is a stupid psycho.

"Um sure." I say and Shay gets in the passenger seat of my car.

''Where to?'' I said and I start to drive.

''Um anywhere I don't mind.'' Shay said not looking at me.

''Okay how about we eat at um Indian restaurant?'' I said.

''Yeah sure that sounds good. I'm sorry that I yelled at you.'' Shay said.

''It's okay just forget it and I'm over it.'' I said.

''Oh okay yeah.'' Shay said.

We arrive at a place called India's Restaurant and the waiter take us to our table. We sit down and look at the menu and I have a feeling she will want to talk about the kiss.

''We have to talk about the kiss.'' Shay said and I knew it.

''No we don't.'' I said.

''We have to talk about it. And why you don't want to talk about it?'' Shay said.

''Because I don't want to ruin our friendship and your relationship with your boyfriend. Why are you even with him?'' I said.

''He wasn't like that before but I'm not in love with him.'' Shay said.

''Can I take your orders?'' The waiter said.

"Um we don't know what to buy." I say.

"Our chicken Palau, masala dosa, samosa and lamb stew and rice are in demand and for sweets we prefer ladoo." The waiter says.

"Okay we will have two plates of chicken Palau, two masala dosa, four samosa, six ladoo and two plates of lamb stew and rice." I say and Shay laughs at the way I pronounce the name of foods the waiter goes with our order and I glare at shay.

"Not funny." I say.

"It is funny you don't know names of food and want to eat here." Shay says laughing.

"I always drink lassi here." I say.

"What's that?" She asks.

"It's a yoghurt drink." I say and order two glass of lassi. The waiter comes back with our food and lassi and we start eating.

"This masaelai dosha is good." I say.

"It's called masala dosa you saying it wrong." Shay says and we laugh.

We keep eating and Shay really likes the food and we talk about our childhood and other stuff. I really like being around her but she won't like me because she likes someone else.

''Are you doing anything tonight?'' Shay said.

''I was just going to hang out with some friends at my place.'' I said.

''Oh okay.'' Shay said.

''What?'' I said.

''I'm going to break up with Ryan tonight.'' She said.

''Really?'' I said.

''Couple days ago he asked me to move in with him but I never gave him an answer.'' She said.

''Do you want to?'' I said.

''No I don't want to move in with him and I will tell him because I'm not happy with him no more.'' She said and I nod.

"So about that kiss?" Shay says.

"You really not going to stop talking about it, right?" I say.

"Not until you tell why you kissed me." Shay says.

"I have to go home my friends will come soon." I say getting up.

"Fine see you tomorrow at the set." Shay says getting up too.

"I'll drop you off." I say.

"I'll take a cab." shay says and leaves and now I feel bad I don't want to tell her that I love her that will ruin our friendship.

I go home and my friends come over they know about my crush on Shay so I tell them everything that happened.

"How was the kiss?" Jacob asks.

"The best kiss I ever had.'' I say.

"Woohoo someone has got a cherry chap stick kiss." Diana says and I blush.

I spend some hours with my friends drinking and talking about everything then they leave and I change in pajamas and lay in bed and I can't help but think about Shay and my kiss.


	2. Simple and Sweet

_Shay's POV_

I finally broke up with Ryan and I'm single now. I still haven't told Lindsey how I feel about her and she keeps avoiding me, but today I'm going to her apartment and I will tell her.

I have a quick breakfast of pancakes and waffles and coffee then I go to work. All day I haven't seen Lindsey but then Lucy tell me that Lindsey didn't come to work because she sprain her left wrist. Then after work I go to Lindsey's apartment and I ring the doorbell.

"Wait I'm coming!" I hear her voice and after a while she opens the door and looks at me.

"Um can I come in?" I ask her and she looks at me for a moment then moved away from the door and I come inside and she closes the door.

"Um hi?" I say.

"What you want?" She asks.

"I came to talk." I say.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lindsey says.

"You can't just kiss and run away and yes we have to talk!" I say.

''Okay chill don't have to shout.'' She said.

''Why did you kiss me?'' I said and she looks away for few seconds then looks at me again.

''Ilikeyoualot.'' She mumble and I couldn't hear her.

''What? Just tell me.'' I said.

''I have strong feelings for you for a while now.'' She said.

''You really mean that?'' I said.

''Yeah I do mean it. I was avoiding you because I was scared to tell you and what of you will say too.'' She said.

''At first I thought the feelings would go away but it didn't because I still have feelings for you.'' I said.

"Since when you like me?" She asks.

"Um remember the kiss we had in pll where Paige came from her date with Sean and met Emily and they kiss on the window seat?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She says.

"That kiss we did it made butterflies in my stomach and I always found you attractive. I tried to hide my feelings but working with you made it hard to hide my feelings for you." I say.

"I always found you hot especially when you wore that purple dress in pll set." Lindsey says and I laugh.

"Thank you." I say.

"You are always beautiful to me," Lindsey says attaching her lips with mine and we kiss for minutes until we feel lack of oxygen.

"So?" Lindsey says scratching back of her neck.

''I don't know. Only Ashley and Lucy know I like you but I'm not ready to let everyone I want to be with you.'' I said.

''You will tell your parents?'' She said.

''Yeah and I'm close with them.'' I said and she nods.

''Then let's take it easy for now.'' She said and I kiss her again.

''I really like kissing you.'' I said.

''Me too. We will tell our friends?'' She said.

''First let's just figure out what we are then tell them.'' I said.

''Wanna go eat out?'' She said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

 _-Couple days later-_

Lindsey and I we have been spending a lot of time together but we haven't made it official yet. And I still haven't told my parents about I have feelings for her. Tonight I'm going to a bar because Tyler invited everyone from work to go see his friend's band play at the bar.

I arrive at The Red Lion bar with Ashley, Troian and Sasha. We go inside and it's a nice looking bar then we see Lindsey talking with Ian, Keegan and Tyler. We go up to them and we greet each other. Tyler's friend's band haven't played yet so we all start to drink.

Bit later the band starts to play pop rock music and it's good then I see Lindsey talking with a girl. Then Lindsey whisper something in the girl's ear and she giggles, I start to feel jealous.

''Shay are you okay?" Tyler said.

''Yeah I'm okay.'' I lied.

''Then why you keep looking at Lindsey with that girl?'' Tyler said.

''She is not Lindsey's type.'' I said. Then the girl Kiss Lindsey's cheek and they laugh.

I feel really jealous now then I see Lindsey put her arms around that girl's waist and I glare at them.

"Shay you okay?" Ashley asks.

"I'm fine." I say and take three shots of tequila shots.

"Hey tiger don't drink so much." Lucy says but I take one more shot when I see that girl putting her hands on Lindsey's shoulders.

"I'm going to bathroom." I say and I walk past Lindsey while pushing her shoulder with mine and I see the girl fall down but I don't care and I walk to the bathroom

"Bitch its good she fell down." I say to myself in the bathroom. I go back to Lucy and Ashley and the band keep playing music I'm bit tipsy and I give death glare to the girl who is with Lindsey.

The band is done playing and they were pretty good. I'm feeling tipsy and I can't take it no more seeing Lindsey and that girl together I feel jealous and angry, because all night Lindsey didn't talk to me.

''Lindsey you are drunk let's go home.'' I said.

''What no I'm not drunk.'' Lindsey said.

''Who is this?'' I said.

''Oh this um Jenny an old friend of my mine.'' Lindsey said.

''Come on I'm taking you home and its late.'' I said holding her hand.

''She will come home with me.'' She said.

''You better walk away before you end up on the floor.'' I said with anger.

''Fine.'' She said and walks away.

''You are hot when you are angry.'' Lindsey said putting her arms around my shoulders.

We leave the bar with Ashley and Tyler then Lindsey is just talking random stuff. I have no idea why she is talking about the planet and life. Then Lindsey starts to throw up outside and I move away from her.

''I have to throw up.'' Lindsey said.

''You just did and gross.'' Ashley said.

"I know." She says and throws up more and I hold her hair.

* * *

 _Lindsey's POV_

I wake up with a bad hangover and my head is really paining I look to my left and see Shay sleeping beside me. And I wake her up but she doesn't wake up so I hold her nose and tickle her ears until she wakes up.

"What?!" Shay says angrily.

"Ummm." I say scared.

"What?!" She says again.

"Can you get me a pill I have headache." I say and she glares at me but gets off bed and gives me a painkiller and water and I drink it.

Hours later the hangover is gone but I'm so thirsty and hungry. Ashley and Tyler tell me what happened last night and how I stayed the night here in Shay's house.

''To be honest I don't remember half of the night.'' I said.

''Shay was jealous and angry all last night. And she is mad at you for not spending time with her last night.'' Tyler said.

''Who was that girl from last night.'' Ashley said.

''Her name is Jenny and we are just friends and we made out one time.'' I said and they are surprised.

''So you and Shay?'' Tyler said.

''I don't know really we haven't made it official. I really hope she is not too mad at me.'' I said.

"Tyler and I should go and after Shay's shower you two talk it out." Ashley says.

"Can't you two stay while we..." I say.

"Don't be a scaredy cat.'' Tyler says and they leave and after some minutes Shay comes to me.

"Hey beautiful no morning kiss?" I say with a smile and all I get is a death glare.

"Oookay." I say.

"What?!" Shay asks.

"Um nothing." I say with a sheepish smile.

"Out with it already!" She says.

"I'm sorry for last night." I say.

"Whatever!" Shay replies.

''Stop shouting and I get it you are mad at me.'' I said.

''Yeah I'm mad at you because all night I felt jealous and angry. You only paid attention at her and not at anything else.'' Shay said.

''I just wanted to have fun last night and I didn't know she was going to be there last night. And I know I shouldn't drank so much last night either but I just wanted to feel lose.'' I said.

''I didn't like what I felt last night.'' Shay said.

''I'm really sorry for what I did.'' I said.

''I'm still mad at you.'' Shay said.

"I'm sorry.'' I say and I look around the house and look at pictures hanging on wall of her house then in one picture I see Shay with a guy and he has his arms around her waist.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"Oh him? He is someone.'' Shay says and I glare at the picture.

"Someone who?" I ask.

"My brother's friend and he has a huge crush on me he always flirts with me." Shay says.

"Why keep his picture?" I ask.

"He is hot." She says

"More like an ugly frog." I say jealous.

"Lindsey Marie Shaw are you jealous?" Shay asks.

"Nope never." I say.

"Oh yes you are.'' Shay says.

"No. I'm not." I say.

"He is really hot has abs biceps triceps six pack. He has everything." Shay says and I feel really jealous.

"But I'm sure he has a tiny one centimeter long dick." I say full of jealousy in me.

"How you know? You saw inside his jeans?" Shay asks.

"No! Gross. I'm just saying and if he touches you I'll cut his one centimeter tiny dick!" I say and Shay laughs.

"Oh my god. I had so much fun making you jealous. Chill he is just fourteen years old." Shay says.

"W-what?" I say.

"He is just fourteen. I was messing with you this is payback for making me jealous." Shay says.

"You so mean." I say.

"Chill." She says and winks at me.

''Not funny.'' I said and she can't stop laughing.

''Yeah it's really funny that you got jealous of a teenager.'' Shay said smiling.

''It's still not funny.'' I said.

''Yeah it is. Come on let's go for a swim in the pool.'' Shay said.

''But I don't have my bikini.'' I said.

''I didn't say anything about changing into bikinis.'' Shay said and I follow her to the pool.

Shay starts to get undressed and I watch her and I can't look away. Wow Shay's body is really beautiful. Shay is completely naked then she jump in the pool.

''Are you going to get in or what?'' Shay said.

''Chill and I will get in.'' I said and I start to get undressed then I jump in the pool.

We swim for a bit then Shay swims closer to me and we start making out and it gets intense. But then we hear a female voice and a guy's voice saying Shay's name.

"Fuck my mom and brother came over without telling me." shay says and we quickly get out of pool and we put back on our clothes then I see a young guy come to us.

"Hey sis and Lindsey." He says.

"This is my brother Sean." Shay says and I shake hands with him.

"Mom Shay got company!" Sean says and his mother comes.

"Hi you Shay's coworker Lindsey right?" Mrs. Mitchell asks.

"Yeah I am." I say and we greet each other.

I spend the night with Shay's family having dinner with them then drinking wine while having little chats.

"Okay girls it's late you two should go sleep." Mrs. Mitchell says.

"I know mom I'm not a baby.'' Shay says.

"You will always be my baby girl." Her mom says and Shay hugs her.

Then Shay and I go to her room and we fall asleep cuddling.


	3. Coffee Eyes

_**A/N: Sorry took long i'm still struggling with writer's block.**_

 _Lindsey's POV_

Tonight I'm going out on a date with Shay and I'm waiting for her to pick me up. So before she come to pick me up I look through my closet and look what to wear, tonight it will be our first date. So I call my friends Diana and Jacob to come over and help pick an outfit for tonight.

''Are you nervous?'' Jacob asked.

''Yeah and it's our first date tonight.'' I said.

''Don't worry and don't be nervous. We will help you pick an outfit and just calm down.'' Diana said.

''Got any food?'' Jacob said.

''You are always hungry.'' Diana said and I laugh.

''So what? So do you have any food?'' Jacob said.

''Yeah, just go look in the kitchen and I have beer to in the fridge.'' I said and Jacob goes to the kitchen.

Dianna help me pick an outfit and Jacob come in the room eating pie with whip cream. Dianna found a kimchi blue Scarlett flare dress and I put it on.

''Well?'' I asked.

''You look hot in that dress.'' Jacob said still eating the pie.

''Yeah he is right and now I will do your hair and make-up.'' Diana said and I sit on the chair while she does my make-up first.

''Are you still feeling nervous?'' Jacob asked.

''Well little bit but it will go away.'' I said.

''So where she will take you for the date?'' Diana said.

''I don't know really, she said it will be a surprise. And I really want our first date to get well.'' I said.

''Aww it's cute seeing you all nervous on your date.'' Jacob said laughing.

''Not funny.'' I said and throw my pillow at him.

Diana starts to do my make-up and I'm done getting ready. Now I wait for Shay to pick me up then Jacob and Diana drink beer and we watch TV. Thirty minutes went by and Shay hasn't come so I wait bit more.

''Don't worry she will come.'' Diana said.

''I know.'' I said and we watch TV again.

An hour and twenty minutes went by and I send her text but she didn't reply back. So I wait for her reply and I drink a beer with my friends. I send another text and she still didn't reply back and I been waiting almost two hours now. I'm starting to get mad. I call and she doesn't pick up and it's already midnight I haven't heard from her all night. Then Jacob and Diana go to the kitchen together and I'm still watching TV.

''Happy birthday!'' Jacob and Dianna said holding a cake and vodka.

''You guys are the best.'' I said smiling.

''Hurry up and make a wish.'' Jacob said.

''Okay I will make a wish.'' I said.

I blow out the candles then it turns back on and they start to laugh. I do it again I blow out the candles but didn't work and I finally get it.

''Trick candles?'' I said smiling.

''Yeah they are and it was funny.'' Diana said.

Jacob starts to shove cake in my face and I do the same to him while Diana laugh. Jacob and I shove cake on her face then we start throw cake at each other, then Jacob lick the cake of my face and we laugh.

''That was gross.'' I said.

''Its good cake.'' Jacob said eating the cake.

Later we clean up then we go out to the bar and Shay still haven't called or text. We meet up with other friends and we start to have fun then we start to drink.

 _-Next day-_

Shay called me thins morning but I didn't pick up and I didn't reply to her texts either. I start to pack my clothes because I'm going to Las Vegas, Nevada for few days and I'm going to visit my friends for a bit.

* * *

 _Shay's POV_

Lindsey is ignoring my calls and texts and I know she is mad at me. I need to fix it and I went to Lindsey's apartment but she wasn't there and I don't know what to do.

''She still not answering my calls or texts.'' I said.

''Why she is ignoring you?'' Troian said.

''I asked her out on a date but I didn't show up because I was busy and forgot to call her and tell her.'' I said.

''Yeah I would understand why she is ignoring you. I would have done the same thing. So what will happen now?'' Troian said.

''I don't know really and I feel bad.'' I said.

Then I see Lindsey's friend Diana and I start to talk with her.

''Where I can find Lindsey because she is not answering my calls or texts. I really need to talk to her.'' I said.

''She is really mad at you for not showing up. Well she went to Las Vegas this morning.'' Diana said.

''Can you tell me where she will stay?'' I said.

''Do you really like her or just using her?'' Diana said.

''I'm not using her and I really like her. I know I screwed up but I want to make it up for her.'' I said.

''I believe you and I will tell you where she is staying.'' Diana said.

Diana told me where Lindsey will stay then Troian come home with me and help me pack my clothes. Troian drove me to the airport and I buy a plane ticket and I start to think about everything what I will tell Lindsey.

''Maybe you can buy flower, teddy bear and chocolate for her to show you are sorry.'' Troian said.

''I will do that and hope she will let me explain what happened.'' I said and Troian nod.

I finally arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada and before I go to the hotel Caesars Palace. I go to the store I buy a teddy bear holding a heart, bouquet of roses and chocolate-covered strawberries. I go to the hotel and Diana told me which room Lindsey is staying which is 3560.

I knock on the door and wait for her to open the door.

Five minutes later the door opens and appears a grumpy Lindsey's face.

"What?!" She says.

"Can I come in?" I ask and she glares at me but finally moves away from the door and I go in and Lindsey looks at me with arms crossed.

"This for you." I say giving her the things I bought for her but she doesn't take it so I put it on the coffee table.

"Look I'm sorry okay I really am. I was really busy my phone was on silent and I forgot to tell you." I say.

"If you knew you would be busy you should have told before asking me for a date." Lindsey says.

"I know gorgeous please forgive me." I say and I find her eyes going down my chest. I purposely wore a deep red dress which shows half of boobs.

"So forgive me?" I say.

"Yeah just don't do it again." She says hugging me and I hug her back.

"Good. And I won't do it again." I say and put on my jacket and close the zippers of my jacket so that my boobs not showing anymore and Lindsey pouts.

"What you pouting at?" I ask.

"N-n-nothing." She says and I smirk and sit on couch.

Then she starts to get ready and puts on a black dress.

''Where are you going?'' I asked.

''I'm going to a show with Grant.'' Lindsey said fixing her hair.

''Seriously?!'' I said.

''Yeah seriously.'' Lindsey said and someone knocks at the door and she open the door.

They greet each other and Lindsey introduce him to me.

''Grant Rosenmeyer this Shay Mitchell.'' Lindsey said and we say hi.

''Ready to go?'' Grant asked.

''Yeah I'm ready. Um Shay I will see you in a little bit.'' Lindsey said and I get mad.

''Is this payback?'' I asked.

''Maybe or maybe not.'' Lindsey said and leave with Grant.

I'm really mad. I open the fridge and find bottle of vodka. I take it and start drinking nonstop because I'm really mad.

*Hours later*

Lindsey comes and I look at her.

"Had fun?" I slur.

"You drunk?" She ask.

"Why do you care? You only care for payback and going out with him!" I say mad and I drop the bottle it break.

''You okay?'' She asked then I try to clean it but i cut my hand.

"Ouch!" I slur.

"Hey don't do that don't hurt yourself." Lindsey says taking my hand but I pull it away.

"I have to clean it." She says taking my hand again and wiping it.

After she was done cleaning she looks at me but I look away.

"It's not what you think he just a friend." Lindsey says.

"Please don't leave me for him." I cry.

''I won't leave you.'' Lindsey said holding me.

"He is just a friend." Lindsey says wiping my tears and hugging me. I fall asleep in her arms.


	4. Authors Note- Goodnight

I'm going away for a while because i need to get sober. So i won't be updating for a while. But when i come back will try to start writing again to finish the stories and maybe try write new stories again.

Take care everyone.

-H.


	5. Chapter 4: Anchor Ankle

**_A/N: One more chapter and the story will be done._**

 _Shay's POV_

Lindsey and I we are back in California and we have a lot to talk about. Tonight Lindsey is coming over to my house and I will cook a romantic dinner to surprise her. Tonight my mom is helping me cook dinner and I'm going to tell her I have feelings for Lindsey. My mom is helping me cook pan-grilled chicken with fresh plum salsa.

''Mom, you know my friend Lindsey.'' I said.

''Yeah, I remember her and she is a nice girl.'' My mom said.

''I-I-I really like her and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend.'' I said.

''I want you to be happy and I will still love you.'' My mom said and she hug me.

''That means a lot mom.'' I said smiling.

''You and Lindsey will make a cute couple.'' My mom said and I blush.

The food is done and my mom went out with my dad and now I'm getting ready. I look through my closet looking what to wear. I put on navy cooperative deep V-back romper then I start to fix my hair and put on make-up. Then I hear the door ring and I go open the door.

''Is this a dinner party?'' Lindsey asked. She is wearing Florence + the Machine white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

''No it's not a dinner party.'' I said and she comes inside.

''I feel I didn't wear something right because you are wearing a dress and you look beautiful.'' She said.

''Thank you. I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner and talk about us, I still feel bad for not showing up for our first date.'' I said.

''Okay let's talk.'' She said.

We sit down together and we start to eat and drink wine. And we can't stop smiling at each other and we feed each other.

''I really sorry for what happened in Vegas. I started to drink a lot because I felt I messed up and you was date someone else better.'' I said.

''I was only mad at you that's why I ignored you. I like everything about you and we been friends for years. You know me better than anyone else and my feelings for you hasn't changed.'' She said.

"I want you to know that I'm not ashamed that I've got strong feelings for you. And I'm really sorry for forgetting your birthday." I said.

''You remembered?'' She said.

''At first I forgot but Lucy reminded me yesterday. I know your birthday was a few days ago but I hope this will make up for it.'' I said.

''What?'' She said.

''I got a surprise for you and it's something you always wanted.'' I said.

''You got me a new car?'' She said and we laugh.

''No, but I got something better.'' I said.

I go to my room and I pick him up then I go to Lindsey and she is really surprised.

''I got you a puppy and it's a boy.'' I said and I'm holding a chocolate Labrador retriever puppy.

''Oh my god he is so cute.'' She said smiling and I give her the puppy and he starts to lick her face.

''So I'm guessing you like him?'' I said.

''I love him.'' She said and we smile.

''That's good to know.'' I said.

''I will name him Astro like the old cartoon show.'' She said.

''What old cartoon show?'' I said.

''Astro boy was the name of a really old cartoon show. I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid.'' She said.

''How about we go to the beach with the dogs?'' I said and she nods.

We arrive at the beach and we play with our dogs and we are having a good time. I splash water at her and the water is really cold, we just start to splash water at each other. I throw a stick then Angel and Astro start to run towards the stick and we play fetch with our dogs.

''Best first date ever.'' She said smiling.

''So this means there will be a second date?'' I said.

''Yeah.'' She said.

''Lindsey do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I asked and I bite my bottom lip.

Lindsey pull me closer and she kiss me then I kiss her back.

''That's my answer.'' She said and we smile.

''Just to be sure can you tell me again.'' I said and we laugh.

''Sure.'' She said and we kiss again.

We go back to my house and Lindsey will stay the night Angel and Astro are laying on the floor by my bed. We start to cuddle while we watch movies and I can't stop smiling.

''In a few days I'm going to a Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, I was wondering do you want to come with me?'' I said.

''Really?'' She said.

''Yeah I want you to come with me and I'm not scare to tell anyone that you are my girlfriend.'' I said.

''I feel the same way and yeah I will go with you.'' She said and we kiss.

 _-Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week-_

I put on a sleeveless white top then a black leather mini skirt. Before I put on my necklace and I hear the doorbell ring, I open the door and Lindsey looks beautiful. And she is wearing navy strapless dress, has on crystal pendant necklace, two rings on her left hand and she is holding a rose.

''This is for you.'' Lindsey said and we kiss.

''You look beautiful.'' I said.

''You too you look beautiful. So are you ready to go?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah lets go and we are late.'' I said and we leave.

We arrive at the fashion show and the photographers are taking pictures of other famous people. Lindsey and I we look at each other smiling and we hold hands, we walk on the red carpet and the photographers take pictures. Lindsey put her arm around my waist and my hand on her chest and we smile. We kiss then I do interviews they ask about Lindsey and I tell them we are dating and I can't stop smiling.

* * *

 _Lindsey's POV_

Now everyone knows we are dating but I like to keep our relationship in private. Today Shay is going to meet my family and she is feeling nervous but I told her not to. We arrive at my family house and I introduce Shay to my mom, my brother Bryce. So far everything is going good and my mom is asking questions to Shay.

''So Shay where in ten years do you see yourself?'' My mom said.

''Mom this isn't a job interview.'' I said.

''I just want to know her, that's all.'' My mom said.

''In ten years um I see myself having a wine business and doing other stuff. And I want to have a family too.'' Shay said.

''Very interesting. Do you want something to drink?'' My mom said.

''Water will be fine.'' Shay said.

My mom went to the kitchen while Angel and Astro play together. And my brother is in his room playing video games online with his friends. My mom comes back and give Shay a glass of water and she is still asking questions.

''How many kids do you want to have?'' My mom said and I sigh.

''I don't know yet.'' Shay said and my mom nod.

''What do you do besides acting?'' My mom said.

''Um I do other projects and I do my own YouTube channel talk about different topics.'' Shay said.

''YouTube Channel?'' My mom said.

''My mom is not really into technology and some technology she don't know what is means.'' I said.

''Oh okay. YouTube channel is like a show but on the internet.'' Shay said.

''Okay I understand it.'' My mom said and I roll my eyes at her.

''Can I use your bathroom?'' Shay asked.

''Yeah, go upstairs third door on the left.'' I said and she walks away.

''She is a nice girl.'' My mom said.

''Do you like her?'' I asked.

''So far yeah I like her.'' My mom said and we smile.

Bryce comes running to the living room and he is out of breath.

''What's wrong?'' My mom asked.

''If I tell you promise you won't get mad?'' Bryce said.

''Tell me now.'' My mom said.

''Promise?'' Bryce said.

''Fine I promise. Just tell me now.'' My mom said.

''Um my pet snakes and mice's um escaped from the cages.'' Bryce said hiding behind me.

''Are you serious?!'' My mom yelled at him.

Bryce has five different snakes and somehow they escaped and he feed the snakes using mice's. My mom is still yelling at him and he is still hiding behind me.

''Fuck, we have to put them back in their cages now. Shay is scared of mice and snakes.'' I said.

''Seriously?'' Bryce asked.

''Yeah she really hates them. Come on I will help you.'' I said.

''I'm not helping you two. Go find them now before I get really angry.'' My mom said and we nod.

We hear Shay screaming and she comes running towards me. Wow she screams so loud that I will go deaf.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''I saw mice's in the bathroom sink.'' Shay said.

''His pet snakes and mice's escaped from his room.'' My mom said.

Then Shay starts to scream again because there is a Boa Constrictor on her left leg, then Shay jump on my back.

''My back!'' I yelled because I'm in pain. But she won't let go and she is still screaming.

''Get it off me!" Shay yelled again.

''Stop yelling! Just calm down and stop kicking me. I will take rocky off you now.'' Bryce said.

I see Bryce gently taking rocky off Shay and she won't go near them.

''Are you two okay?'' My mom said.

''My back hurts.'' I said.

''I don't want it near me.'' Shay said getting off my back.

''Don't worry rocky, the mean lady won't hurt you again.'' Bryce said putting rocky around his arm.

''Mean?!'' Shay said.

''Shay calm down please.'' I said.

Bryce and Shay stick out their tongues at each other. I lay down because my back hurts and my mom puts a heat patch on my back. An hour later Bryce has put the snakes and the mice's back in their cages.

We start to eat dinner all together and we are taking about stuff. Then I see Bryce putting his snake near Shay then she scream again. By mistake Shay breaks a plate and cups.

''Bryce!'' I yelled at him and he is laughing.

''So priceless.'' Bryce said laughing.

''I will show you priceless.'' Shay said angry.

''Mom!" Bryce yelled.

''Bryce put him back in your room now.'' Mom yelled at him. Bryce goes back to his room with the snake.

''I'm sorry breaking the cup and plate, I will buy you a new set.'' Shay said.

''Sorry about him. Bryce likes to scare people with his pets.'' My mom said and she starts to clear the table.

''He can be annoying but he has good heart.'' I said and Shay nods.

''How's your back?'' Shay said helping me walk to my room.

''It hurts so um yeah.'' I said.

''I'm really sorry for jumping on your back.'' Shay said.

''Its okay. I will get better in few days.'' I said and she cuddle with me.

''Does your mom like me?'' Shay asked.

''Yeah she does like you. She just have to know you more.'' I said.

''I'm serious tomorrow I will buy her a new plate sets.'' Shay said and I nod.

''I believe you.'' I said and we start to watch movies.


	6. Chapter 5: New Bermuda

_Shay's POV_

I'm mad at Lindsey because last night and today she hasn't picked up her phone. And we haven't been talking much because I'm in Atlanta, Georgia because I'm doing a movie called Mother's Day. Now I'm in my hotel room and it's late at night and I can't sleep yet and tomorrow I won't work have the day off. I called Lindsey earlier in the day but she didn't pick up and I got mad. Because I really wanted to talk with her.

Someone knocks on door I go check and I open it.

''Hi beautiful.'' Lindsey said smiling.

''Oh my god.'' I said smiling and we hug then we start to kiss. She comes inside and I lock the door but we can't stop kissing.

''I came to surprise you.'' She said and I can't stop smiling.

''I'm really surprised. Is that why you didn't pick up your phone?'' I said.

''Well, yeah. From California I had to stop in Arkansas for a while then I came to Atlanta. I wanted to surprise you that's why I haven't been picking up phone when you call. I was mostly watching movies on my phone to kill time.'' Lindsey said and she give me flowers and candies.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' Lindsey said and we kiss.

We cuddle on the bed and I tell her about the movie and other stuff. We stay up late at night just talking and eating sweets and tomorrow we will spend the day together.

 _-Next day-_

Today we woke up early so we can jog but Lindsey really wanted just stay in bed all day. And I didn't let her but we did worked up a good sweat while jogging and I can't stop checking her out. She really looks hot in tights and Lindsey is talking about something the only thing I heard was the word race. And I just nod then we started to race.

I fell behind because I started to check out her ass and she won the race. We go back to my hotel room and I take off my tank top and I see Lindsey checking me out and I throw my shirt at her. Then Lindsey goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on Lindsey aren't you done showering?" I said standing outside the bathroom.

"Nope, I won the race and this bathroom is huge." Lindsey said.

''Okay, now you're as competitive as Paige and you'll use up all the hot water." I said.

"Well, then you should have won." Lindsey said teasing me.

I start to get undressed and I walk into the bathroom and I stand behind her.

"You do know I let you win." I said and she turns around.

''Yeah sure.'' Lindsey said smiling.

"Why don't you have the water warmer?" I said and since the water is getting cold.

''Atlanta is really hot today.'' Lindsey said and I nod.

I turn on the hot water and it feels good.

"Is this better?" I said and Lindsey smiles and nods.

"I can't believe our characters haven't done this on pll." Lindsey said.

"They probably have." I said looking into her eyes and I put my hands on her back.

''You think so?'' Lindsey said.

"Probably off-screen." I said and pull Lindsey in so closer so there are no distance between us.

We start to kiss and I feel her hands on my ass. Then I start to suck her pulse point and she squeeze my ass little hard. She starts to rub on my clit and I start to moan and I start to move my hips, she starts to kiss my chest. She is still rubbing my clit now she starts to suck on my breasts then I start to moan loud. I have my back against the cold tiles. She starts to kiss my stomach softly going down and she put my right leg on her shoulder. I feel her tongue inside me and I grab her hair I start to moan her name louder, then my nails dig into her skin.

''Fuck.'' I moan.

I feel her tongue deeper inside me and I couldn't wait any longer I had to cum. I start to breathe hard and we smile at each other. She starts to kiss my thighs and she slide two fingers inside me and I buck my hips. I feel her fingers going fast and deep and I keep moving my hips, we start to kiss each other hard. I moan and she bite my bottom lip and I cum on her fingers.

We get out of the showers and I push her on the bed and we smile at each other. I get on top of her again I start to suck her pulse point and bite. Her moans are turning me on and I slide my hand down to her clit and I can feel she is really wet. I start to finger her fast and she arch her back and she starts to moan my name loud. I take out my fingers then I start to kiss her stomach going down and I open her legs little wide.

I put my tongue inside her and move it up and down then I feel her hand on my head. I don't stop and she moaning louder then she grab my hair.

''Don't stop.'' Lindsey moans.

''So hot.'' I said.

I put my tongue inside her again and I put my hands on her hips. Lindsey cum in my mouth and I lick her thighs and she is breathing hard, I start to kiss her stomach going up to her and we kiss. We stop kissing and we smile at each other.

"So hungry?" I ask.

"Sure can you order a pasta?" Lindsey says.

"Sure love." I say and call the room service. Later a waiter comes and gives us our food.

"Babe the food is here." I say and we start to eat.

''I will be here for few days then I have to go back home.'' Lindsey said.

''That sucks, can't you stay longer?'' I said.

''Wish I could but my brother's birthday is coming up soon. And I have to be there and he is turning fifteen.'' Lindsey said.

''Does Bryce like me? Because I have feeling he doesn't like me.'' I said.

''Umm not really no.'' Lindsey said.

''Seriously?'' I said surprised.

''He told me but he just has to get to know you. And you know how teenagers are not always liking everyone and breaking rules.'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah that's true.'' I said.

''But don't worry he will like you.'' Lindsey said.

 _-Week later-_

I'm finally back home in California and today is Bryce's birthday and Lindsey invited me to come. At first I wasn't sure what to get for Bryce so I bought him Nike sneakers and hopes he will like it.

I arrive at the party and Lindsey introduce me to her family and they are really nice. Lindsey went to the bathroom and Bryce is standing in front of me and we don't say anything for few seconds.

''Happy birthday Bryce.'' I said and I give him his gift.

''Thanks.'' Bryce said.

''So um are you having fun?'' I said.

''Don't worry I won't scare you with my pet snakes. Because your girlfriend told me if I scare you again then she will kick my ass.'' Bryce said.

''Are you two close?'' I said.

''Somewhat but we mostly like to make fun of each other and play around. Why?'' Bryce said.

''I was just asking and want to get to know you little better.'' I said.

''She told you that I don't like you?'' Bryce said and raise his left eye brow up.

''Why you don't like me?'' I asked.

''Because I think you will break her heart and I don't want to see her get hurt.'' Bryce said.

''I won't break her heart I swear.'' I said.

''I don't believe you and you didn't had to get me a gift.'' Bryce said and walks away.

I go after him.

''Bryce wait.'' I said.

''What?'' Bryce said.

''I won't break her heart.'' I said.

''Whatever.'' Bryce said.

''What is your problem?'' I said little angry.

''I just don't like you and I don't want to get to know you.'' Bryce said and Lindsey comes up to us.

''Everything okay?'' Lindsey asked.

''Yeah everything is fine.'' Bryce said and walks away.

I tell Lindsey what happened between me and Bryce but she isn't sure what to do. I didn't stay long at the party I just went home to be with my friends and I told them too what happened. They Bryce is just being protective of his sister and I think it can be true.

* * *

 _-Weeks later-_

Lately when Lindsey and I try to spend time together and Bryce always finds way to ruin it. And I'm really get angry at him and Lindsey thinks there is nothing wrong. Last night I wanted to take Lindsey out to go bowling just me and her but it didn't happened because Bryce came along as the third wheel. The other time I went to the beach with Lindsey and our friends to have fun but Bryce came along. The whole day Bryce didn't let me get alone time with Lindsey and I got mad.

Lindsey calls me and I pick up.

''Are you free tonight?'' Lindsey asked.

''Yeah and what you had in mind?'' I said.

''How about we go out to eat and watch a movie?'' Lindsey said.

Then I hear Bryce in the background and I roll my eyes.

''He is not coming with us.'' I said.

''I just came to visit my mom and Bryce today.'' Lindsey said.

''Lindsey I meant it.'' I said.

''Okay chill and he won't come with us.'' Lindsey said.

''Good.'' I said.

''I will pick you up to eat then we go to the movie theater.'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah that's good.'' I said and we hang up then I start to get ready.

We arrive at the restaurant and we look at menu then waiter take our orders. Then we start to talk and laugh and we are having a good time. We just talk about everything and Lindsey is making me laugh and I like that about her because she always make me smile.

''Hey.'' Bryce said and he standing with his friends.

''What are you doing here?'' Lindsey said.

''We came to eat.'' Bryce said.

''You don't have money or a job.'' Lindsey said.

Bryce and his friends sit with me and Lindsey then I get mad. Then waiter bring our food and before I can eat Bryce takes food from my plate and I glare at him.

''Bryce go home.'' Lindsey said.

''Come on, we just want to hang out with you two.'' Bryce said.

''First of all I never met them and leave us alone.'' I said angry.

''They are my best friends Kenny, Roger and Luis.'' Bryce said and they wave at me.

''I can't do this.'' I said.

''Do what?'' Lindsey said.

''Lindsey I love you, but we are not working out because your brother always tags along. I had enough because when he tags along we never get alone time and I'm sorry but it's over.'' I said and I stand up.

''Please don't do this.'' Lindsey said sadly.

''I'm sorry.'' I said and I leave.

I get in my car and I start drive then I start to cry.

* * *

 _Lindsey's POV_

This is the worst night ever after Shay left I went home alone and I started to cry. I didn't wanted to talk to Bryce so I just left him and I'm ignoring his texts and calls. I just lay in bed and I think I will give Shay some space before I can talk to her in person.

 _-Week later-_

I still haven't talked to Shay I mostly giving her space and but I will call her bit later. Right now I'm at the park with Astro and he is playing with other dogs. And I'm still ignoring Bryce because I'm angry at him.

''Mom said I can find you here.'' Bryce said.

''Leave me alone.'' I said.

''I know you hate me but I don't like her.'' Bryce said.

''Why? She hasn't done anything to you.'' I said and I start to play fetch with Astro.

''I don't like her because she was going to break your heart.'' Bryce said.

''You know, she dumped because of you.'' I said.

''I know but I'm sorry you got dumped. But you can do better than her maybe you can date other people now.'' Bryce said.

''I love her.'' I said.

''You and her haven't been dating long to be in love with her.'' Bryce said.

"You know what you're not the worst brother ever. I hate you and from today consider me dead and you have no sister!" I say really mad.

"Come on sis." Bryce cries.

"I mean it you ruined the love of my life. Yeah we haven't been dating long but I've known her since years. Fuck off!" I say and walk away mad leaving Bryce alone there crying.

* * *

 _Bryce's POV_

Fuck I ruined my sister's love life and now she hates me. I hated Shay because she used to date a guy and I thought she's just playing with my sister but now I know they really love each other. I really have to find Shay now.

I go to Shay's place and I knock on the door and she opens it

"Wow you look so ugly." I say because there's mascara all over her face due to crying.

"Shut up and go away!'' She yells at me.

"Look I know I messed up between you and my sister and I'm sorry. Please take my sister back she's really hurt." I say.

"Why? So you can always ruin the moment?" Shay asks

"I won't do that again I promise please take my sister back. I thought you were playing my sister because you used to date a guy and I was just trying to protect my sister." I said.

"I love your sister and I really care about her. I know her for years and I can't lose her and I'm not using your sister. Okay." Shay says and we smile at each other.

* * *

 _Shay's POV_

Bryce took me to Lindsey's favorite restaurant I'll set up a dinner for her here at this restaurant's terrace.

Bryce helps me set up on the terrace I decorate a table and floor with rose petals then I light the candle and put Lindsey's favorite food and wine on the table

"She'll be here soon and good luck." Bryce says and leaves.

Lindsey comes to terrace and she's shocked to see me.

"Thought Bryce is here." She says.

"Bryce helped me set up. Come here." I say and pull her close and we hug tightly.

''Seriously?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah, he really helped me. He came to my house and explained why he hated me and he was trying to protect you because he thought I was using you.'' I said.

''He always thinks he is older than me only because he is taller than me.'' Lindsey said and we smile.

''I want to be with you again unless you changed your mind.'' I said.

''We only broke up a two weeks ago and I still have feelings for you.'' Lindsey said and I kiss her.

''Will you be my girlfriend again?'' I said.

''Yes I would love to.'' Lindsey said and we kiss again.

"come have dinner milady." I say and bow down and Lindsey laughs.

I pull the chair for her then she sits down then I sit down and I pour champagne in our glasses.

"Your favorite chicken in peri peri sauce." I say and feed her. Then Lindsey sent Bryce a text saying thanks and they made fun of each other while texting.

"Mmm yummy." Lindsey says and I feed her more and we have a lovely dinner under the stars and moon.

 _The End._


End file.
